La Hija del Tiempo
by Sylvia N.Y
Summary: Una familia apartada por los limites del tiempo, la reunion de ellas es una mision imposible. Pero teniendo una TARDIS, una arqueologa, una inmortal y dos acompañantes humanas nada es imposible. Cierto?
1. Capítulo 1- Prólogo

_**Estos hechos fragmentados son después del incidente de los Ángeles en Manhattan. No poseo las licencias de Doctor Who (BBC) o de Crepúsculo (S. Meyer), solo hilo historias con sus queridos personajes. Disfruten.**_

Forks, WA

19 de Enero, 2005

Escrito sustraído del Diario de Isabella Swan:

"… _Es difícil no quedarse viendo la nada, no cuando ya nada te llama la atención. Ni las tareas ni los libros que acumulan polvo en la estantería. Es difícil prestar atención a algo cuando lo que realmente deseas es de que otra persona salga y diga que todo fue un error. Que fue una mentira. Que fue... para mi protección. Es difícil, sí. Cuatro meses han pasado desde mi cumpleaños, dos desde que salí del estado catatónico, y tres desde que actúo una mejoría para que no me manden lejos de aquí. Puede que sea masoquista, lo acepto, pero sé que el hueco será aún más grande si salgo de aquí. Mi carácter, mis actitudes ya no son las mismas. Para despertarme tome un curso de autodefensa, estudie y trabajé para mantenerme despierta y no en el olvido. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Siento que algo viene, que algo se acerca. Y no son ellos. Es algo más. Espero no estar loca para ese entonces, pero... Algo viene... A por mí."_

* * *

Punto Muerto

Año X

Escrito sustraído del Diario de River Song:

"… _Con este último escrito solo quedan quince páginas. Quince páginas en las cuales no sé si serán suficientes para contar los demás acontecimientos. O si viviré lo suficiente para contarlo. Antes de irme de Darilium, recordé... como si la TARDIS hubiera escondido ese momento en mi memoria para un propósito, pero solo para mí. El Doctor no hizo amago alguno de sobresalto o sorpresa, lo que significa que solo yo recordé… ¿Porque solo yo? Y lo escribo aquí porque no hay nadie más para decírselo. Ese momento, parece que ni Amy ni Rory lo recuerdan; solo yo. Hace un momento, volví a la cabina azul, y la vi. Ahí estaba. Magnifica y dormida, igual que Blanca nieves en su tumba de cristal. Se que el Doctor no recuerda a Clara, pero la necesito. La necesito más que nunca. Solo ella y Yo, me ayudaran con esto. Por suerte, me dio las coordenadas de donde encontrar a su hermana; pero lo que realmente temo es no ser capaz de ir a través del vórtice con su capsula de hibernación... Solo hay una forma de saberlo."_


	2. Capitulo 2- Belle Williams

_**Estos hechos fragmentados son después del incidente de los Ángeles en Manhattan. No poseo las licencias de Doctor Who (BBC) o de Crepúsculo (S. Meyer), solo hilo historias con sus queridos personajes. Disfruten.**_

Forks, WA

Fines de Enero, 2005

Bella

Me encontraba caminando por el bosque a plena tarde, hacía un clima templado y pareciese que fuere a llover; las nubes se veían grises y enojadas, combinaban con mi estado de ánimo. Antes de irme de casa, una vez más busqué las fotos de mis álbumes que faltaban, y aunque no había una sola y sabía que era inútil intentarlo, me encontré con varias fotos antiguas de cuando era pequeña. Tendría unos siete años en aquel entonces, y Renee, como la aventurera que era, me llevo una vez a Las Vegas y se empeñó en tomarme fotos con las diferentes estatuas: La Esfinge, la Torre Eiffel, La estatua de la Libertad, una pirámide y más. _'Que sea una guía a donde tú quieras ir'_ , me había dicho. Pero en la exhibición estaba una parada que no cuadraba. Era de una cabina de policía azul, me tomo una foto allí porque pensó que a Charlie le haría gracia. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí una cabina de policía? Tal vez por Inglaterra, pero lo más famoso sería un bus rojo, o tal vez la famosa cabina de teléfono (también roja, he de añadir), no de policía. Luego de tomar la foto, e irnos a comprar un helado, ella decidió de que quería una foto igual con la cabina, volvimos y ¡oh sorpresa! ya no estaba. Parecía que fue edición limitada, así que siempre conservó esa foto e incluso le saco copias -una para Charlie, dos para ella en caso se le olvidara donde las había guardado, y una para mí-. En fin.

El bosque estaba usualmente tranquilo y silencioso. Ya se notaban los goteros que se formaban en las partes altas de las hojas de los árboles y se escuchaba su común sonido _¡plof! ¡plof!_ cayendo por las ramas a otras hojas. La lluvia había comenzado a caer. No me importo. Me senté en un tronco caído mirando el cielo, dejando que me mojara por completo. No sabré exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve así cuando un sonido se escuchó de detrás mío, pero en la profundidad del bosque. Era un sonido extraño... No era como el de un automóvil rondando por la carretera, parecía que fueran más cosas. Una máquina tal vez... Y aunque parecía un sonido sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción según mis oídos, podría ser que alguien se haya chocado por ahí, pensé.

Me levante de mi banca temporal con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y me puse a caminar donde había escuchado aquel sonido tan extraño, en caso de que pudiera ofrecer mi ayuda si alguien estuviera perdido, pero no veía nada, solo la lluvia, árboles, grass verde y más verde. No había nada, ¡pero parecía tan cerca que...!

-Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

Alguien estaba a mi espalda.

Era una mujer.

Y había un pequeño sonido que la acompañaba, un zumbido. Seguro tenía un arma mecánica con ella.

¿Pero que había hecho yo?

Antes había consideraba el hecho de morir, ¡pero no quería! tenía miedo... Y valoraba mucho más mi vida después del incidente del acantilado. No quería perderle.

¿Perderle...?

En esos cinco segundos no pude descifrar si me refería a.… él... o a mi padre.

-Yo no he hecho nada, ¡lo juro! ¡Te estas equivocando de persona! -Supliqué para que pensara bien en su siguiente movimiento, porque por alguna razón había parado y aun no disparaba. Tal vez tenía alguna mínima oportunidad. - Tengo a mi padre en casa, ¡no lo puedo dejar solo! ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento tanto... Pero juro que lo entenderás, ¡lo siento! -la mujer lloraba, como si le doliera hacerlo. No le podía ver la cara, y aunque se escuchaba real no sabía si esto era falso. - Te veré pronto!

¿Eh? -

Se escucho un sonido, diferente al zumbido existente, de como si tocara botones o.… tal vez estaba temblorosa. Tal vez le habían pagado o le habían amenazado. No quisiera creer que realmente tengo enemigos tan grandes.

En vez de escucharse un disparo se escuchó una especie de vibración, algo que te penetraba los oídos. Pero no solo perturbaba la audición. Mi cuerpo estaba en agonía, ardía como si fuera a hacer erupción de un momento a otro, mis oídos pudieron sangrar en ese momento de lo fuerte que pitaban y con un grito de dolor, caí.

* * *

Punto Muerto

Año X

River

 _(Entrada del Diario de River Song, el Diario Verde)_

La mejor decisión que he tomado hasta ahora es no preocuparme del diario azul, y en cambio adquirir otro, para narrar lo que pasare con mi pequeña hermana. Es la primera entrada del diario, deje la primera página en blanco y sé que esto lo leerá ella cuando yo ya no esté, aunque seguro me encontrará si viaja en el tiempo. Así que todo será dedicado a ella, cada entrada, cada memoria, para que jamás me olvide. He tenido que tomar fuerzas para esto, puede que no tenga mucha conciencia, pero esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer... después de 'matar' al Doctor. Voy a tener que matar la forma física no real de mi hermana.

Y se ve tan parecida a Amy y a Rory. Cuando le di ese pequeño anillo, en el cual contenía una gema que mandaba sendas neurotransmisoras para que alterara su apariencia a ojos de demás gentes y no resaltara mucho, no pensé que iba a ser la última vez que la vería así. Tan frágil, hermosa, diminuta, y con una sonrisa. Y me reconocía. Yo sé que ella lo hacía.

Recuerdo que la pusimos en una cápsula para que su memoria quedara intacta y en conexión con su doble animado, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Amy no podía ver al doble. Recordaba cuando me perdió a mí, a manos de Madame Kovarian, en la que la materia que era mi doble se escurrió de entre sus brazos. Solo veía a la original, dormida en la capsula, hibernando.

La idea era que la dejáramos en algún tiempo ajeno al suyo y al nuestro, para que estuviera a salvo, y viviendo una vida normal. La TARDIS o Celecia como me había dicho que se llamaba, sabía que todos sufríamos, así que recurriría a un bloqueo de memoria temporal, mientras, ella se ocuparía de la pequeña. No contábamos de que un mensaje iba a llegar en el papel psíquico, y esa no era mi letra.

Alguien, lo suficientemente desesperado en el universo solo pensaba una cosa en ese momento.

¿POR QUE?

No sabíamos que significaba, así que corrimos a investigar.

Y no nos sorprendió porque un hombre, del universo entero, había hecho llegar el mensaje al Doctor.

A las 4 am de un 15 de Setiembre de 1987 una niña había muerto debido a sofocación con una almohada. Y el dolor nos había llegado.

Se me ocurrió darle un giro a la situación, porque por algo Celecia nos había traído, sino simplemente hubiera ignorado la llamada.

\- ¿Nos creerá? Acaba de perder a su niña... - El Doctor murmuraba pensando en voz alta, como siempre lo hacía. No contó con que Amy le respondiera. -

-Al igual que yo voy a perder a la mía, Doctor. Ahora en este mundo, no habrá una persona más querida que ella si se la damos a ese hombre. -Amy se comía sus emociones, admiraba el coraje y la valentía que tenía. - Ya he llorado, ahora hagamos lo correcto. Lo que debemos hacer. -Rory solo la miraba, con los ojos rojos, abrazándola como para darse fuerzas y no soltar más lágrimas. Aunque el fuera su padre, y tampoco tuviera la oportunidad de verla crecer, como conmigo, debía de ser fuerte. Algún día Amy recordaría, y él debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para apoyarla con su dolor. -

Celecia nos condujo y llegamos a Forks, un pueblecito del estado de Washington, donde hace pocos minutos había fallecido la pequeña. Al analizar la casa y a sus habitantes se puso un 'plan' en acción. Ridículamente hicimos una pantomima, el Doctor y yo nos vestimos de blanco, para que pareciésemos ángeles y gracias a mi manejador del vórtice nos 'materializamos' en la habitación de la niña.

El pobre hombre no dejaba de abrazar al pequeño cuerpito, y lloraba sobre él. Su esposa aun dormida no tenía ni idea de lo sucedido y no creía que lo supiera nunca, la escena con la que nos encontramos fue devastadora.

-Charles. -El dolor en los ojos de occiso era demasiado palpable en el ambiente. Ni por el zumbido provocado por la tele-transportación fue capaz de quitar los ojos de su hija. - Charlie, querido, levántate.

El hombre se asustó apenas escucho mi voz, protegiendo el cuerpo de la niña en sus brazos como si se la fuéramos a quitar.

-Déjenme- -al vernos vestido de blanco asumió lo que queríamos que creyera. - Si son ángeles... Por qué... sólo díganme. ¿Por qué me la quito?

-No era su tiempo, querido. -suspirando lo mire con tristeza. - tu pequeña tenía una falla cardíaca muy leve, pero letal en angelitos tan pequeños... en vez de sufrir, el Señor se la llevo. -lo cual era cierto. Al analizar la casa nos dimos cuenta que la niña tenía esa condición; soplo al corazón. Sin embargo, al sofocarse con la almohadilla, la situación empeoró y falleció más rápido. Sin dolor. - Pero te ha dado otra oportunidad. Dame a la niña.

-No… no... Es mi bebe...

-Confía en El, Charles -a regañadientes la dejo ir entre sollozos, no sin antes besar su pequeña cabecita, ahora ya fría, repetidas veces. 'Papa te ama mi cielo... Papa y m-mama te aman...'-

A pesar de hacernos pasar por ángeles, sabíamos de que había ángeles reales y que Jesús si había existido; no queríamos sobrepasar la propia voluntad de Dios.

Al darnos a la pequeña, el Doctor vino con mi hermana, que realmente era parecida a la hija de Charlie. Me dio a mi hermana, la cargue y le di los besos que no le iba a dar cuando creciera o fuera pequeña. Le susurre que la amaba, que la amaba con todo mi corazón, y que sus papas también la amaban y la esperaban. Antes de voltear me sequé las lágrimas y miré a Charlie, que parecía haber presenciado un milagro.

-Se te ha dado una oportunidad más, tu pequeño ángel se encuentra aquí. Dios los quiere mucho, y quiere verte feliz. -trate de sonreírle cálidamente, pero con tristeza contenida. Se la entregue y el no pudo hacer más que llorar, abrazando y haciéndole mimos. El Doctor me abrazo desde atrás, mirando como Charlie interactuaba con ella, y dijo: 'Definitivamente la necesita.'. Asentí, aliviada de que iba a recibir el amor que necesitaba. - Tu niña posee un regalo, alrededor de su cuello se encuentra una pequeña pieza de joyería, un anillo en una cadena. Siempre tiene que tenerlo cerca de ella. Cuando cumpla 15 años, le quedara perfectamente y será necesario que lo tenga puesto. Recuerda Charles, no debe quitárselo. Podría traerle malas consecuencias. -Asintió con velocidad, sin perder de vista a 'su' niña. - No lo olvides.

Nos quedamos allí por cinco segundos más, mirándola por última vez. Y nos materialice en Celecia.

Al llegar estos recuerdos fueron bloqueados y no fui consciente de ello hasta el día de hoy.

Hoy, 29 de Enero del 2005, a las 4:30 de la tarde, yo fui quien mató a tu forma duplicada.

Y ruego que me perdones. Ahora no lo entenderás muy bien, pero con el tiempo lo sabrás.

El tiempo es la clave de todo.

Mi querida Belle. Ahora Bella.

Despertaras dentro de un duplicado de tu cuarto actual, dentro de Innocet, la TARDIS que Clara y Ashildr cogieron prestada.

Y me encontraras a mí, esperando a que despiertes. Espero que entiendas esto, porque te necesito. Yo te necesito.

Soy Melody Pond, esposa del Doctor, un Señor del Tiempo de Gallifrey. Mis padres son Amelia Pond y Rory Williams, y tú, mi pequeña Belle, eres Belle Williams. Mi hermana.


End file.
